MOLLY HOOPER
by Antartida
Summary: One-shot sobre Sherlock y Molly. Sherlock analiza como han cambiado sus sentimientos y percepción hacia la medico forense, una persona a la que apenas tenia en cuenta, ahora se ha convertido en la clave para su plan.


_Hola!_

_Este es mi primer fic sobre Sherlock, una serie que me apasiona. Aunque varias ideas rondan por mi cabeza, no me he atrevido a plasmarlas por miedo a no ser fiel al personaje de Sherlock Holmes, un personaje difícil al que no quiero enturbiar o cambiar. _

_También me gusta mucho Molly Hooper y su relación con él. Como poco a poco, la forense ha ido calando en el detective consultor, haciéndola importante para él con su apoyo y su amistad desinteresada. Esa una persona dulce y buena, y me encanta su toque inocente. Así que este fic básicamente son pensamientos que tiene Sherlock sobre Molly. Analiza como la veía él al principio y como ha cambiado ese sentimiento, visión y percepción de ella._

_La historia se basa en el capitulo 3 de la segunda temporada, cuando Sherlock se da cuenta de que sólo Molly puede ayudarle en el plan que ha urdido contra Moriarty.  
_

_Espero que os guste y sobretodo espero haber sido fiel a los personajes._

N.A.: Lógicamente ni la historia original de Sherlock Holmes ni los personajes me pertenecen. Sólo escribo como mero entretenimiento.

* * *

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón de piel en la sala de estar de su piso de Baker Street con la mirada perdida hacia algún punto situado entre la cocina y el espacio infinito. Su puntiaguda barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos, las cuales entrelazaba entre sus largos dedos.

Pensaba en como los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían cambiado la percepción que tenía de ciertas personas, haciéndolas de repente y sorprendentemente importantes para él.

Su pensamiento estaba concentrado en una persona en particular, alguien que hasta hacia unos meses no era nadie para el y que nunca pensó que llegara a serlo. Pero que ahora podía ser la clave, esa persona era la que podría ayudarle, la que quizá podría salvarle la vida si su elaborado plan tenía éxito. A parte de John, ella ahora era la única en la que podía confiar para llevar a cabo su plan.

Hasta hacia poco, la medico forense del Hospital de Barts solo era una persona más de su entorno a quien manipular para conseguir lo que quería.

Sherlock había descubierto que ella no le negaba nada de lo que él le pedía. En general no gustaba a la gente, nunca lo había hecho y nunca le había importado. Su meta en la vida no era caer bien o agradar. Su meta, su pasión, su hobby, era resolver misterios y asesinatos, si era querido o no carecía de importancia, por eso que le gustase a la forense había sido un descubrimiento extraño, a la par que para su ego, agradable.

El detective consultor analizaba los hechos,como era posible que le gustase a la chica, llegando a la conclusión de que eso implicaba que se engañaba a ella misma, ya que Sherlock jamás le había dado pie a que la forense creyera que el estaba interesado en ella, así que la deducción lógica era que quería ser engañada, y eso era muy ventajoso y favorecía al detective consultor, así que Sherlock hacia lo que sabía que a ella le gustaría. Le sonreía, de vez en cuando le hacía algún comentario agradable y así tenia a la forense a su disposición.

Si Sherlock hubiese sido honesto consigo mismo, habría admitido que quizá si que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, pero el no perdía el tiempo con semejantes pensamientos, lo importante era que la chica siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y que con una sola sonrisa de él parecía bastarle. A Sherlock no le importaba si heria sentimientos en el proceso, para él, el fin era lo importante, el resultado, y utilizaba los trucos necesarios para salirse con la suya. Era lo que siempre había hecho.

Sherlock suspiró con pesar al recordar su comportamiento. El fino aguijón del remordimiento parecía querer clavarse en su corazón.

El detective consultor jamas había tenido amigos, hasta donde el recordaba no había sentido ni culpa, ni remordimiento. En su mente no había lugar para esas emociones, semejantes sentimientos le entorpecerían la concentración. Pero desde hacia un tiempo todo su mundo controlado y analizado parecía haber cambiado. ¿Como _ella_ se había convertido en alguien importante para él, alguien por quien preocuparse? De repente, tras una vida de soledad, había gente que le importaba y el sentimiento era reciproco.

\- ¡¿Maldita sea, que me esta pasando?!.- gritó levantándose de golpe del sillón y empezando a dar vueltas por la sala de estar mientras se alborotaba el pelo con ambas manos.

Por alguna razón que su privilegiada inteligencia no lograba entender, la forense veía realmente cuáles eran sus virtudes, dándole igual sus defectos, y eso no había dejado indiferente a Sherlock. Molly básicamente era una buena persona, sincera y algo inocente. Y al pensar en ella, una pequeña punzada de... ¿culpabilidad? por haberla infravalorado se adueño por unos segundos de su mente.

Ella nunca había dudado de él, le apoyaba pese a sus desaires y sus modales. Y para su sorpresa, parecía conocerle mejor de lo que a él le gustaría.

Sherlock volvió a sentarse en el sillón, había ideado un plan para poder desmantelar la red de Moriarty, y la última persona en la que nadie podría pensar era la más importante en esos momentos.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Era momento de poner en marcha el plan. Era momento de que el engranaje empezara a funcionar.

Era momento de pedir ayuda a Molly Hooper.


End file.
